The Stick Game
by Zadel
Summary: The Stick Game is a game where you can control to others around you. What will our friends do when they receive this power? Includes some: Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, and slight hints of Rowen and Jerza. I do not own Fairy Tale
1. Chapter 1

**The Stick Game**

Hey guys, its Zadel. So this game actually came to me in a dream, so I decided to turn it into a story. My dreams are weird though, I only get small bits of information from them so most of it is going to be my own words. Anyway, I'm hoping to get that second chapter of **Luna's Isolates **out soon maybe tomorrow. Until then please enjoy this short story! Chow!

**The Stick Game**

_The Natsu team (Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza,Wendy,and Happy. And sometimes Juvia when she tagged along) had just finished a mission. They had to arrest some thug for stealing cake from a local bakery. The mission however was located next to a beach, so they had decided to spend at least one night there._

"Okay there is two rooms, one with a queen size bed, that will be Natsu's and Grays. then the large room, with two beds in a bedroom and a fold out couch that fits two, that will be me, Lucy, Juvia, and Wendy's room. Lucy and Wendy will share the fold out couch, Me and Juvia, will share the room beds. Happy, you will sleep on a bed I prepared for you in the bed room by me and Juvia. Is that okay with everyone?" Erza said standing in front of two hotel doors.

"Aye" Happy said excitedly.

"Yeah im fine with sharing a bed with you Lucy-San."

"Wait, I have to sleep in the same bed as Ice-Princess!" Natsu said angrily.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Erza said giving Natsu and Gray a death stare.

"Nope nothing at all just checking!" Natsu said throwing an arm around Grays shoulder and faking a smile.

"Juvia would like to sleep with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, upset with the sleeping arrangements.

"Then its settled, boys in one room girls in the other." Erza said ignoring Juvia's comment. "Now," she said as she requiped into her pajamas, "shall we all play a game?" She said looking maniacally at the group.

"What game?" Wendy asked not picking up on the evilness in Erza's eyes.

"The Stick Game," she said pulling out a bag of small sticks, "I herd that this game was very fun and that it helps friends trust their friends more!"

_Alow me to explain how the stick game works. _(Its a game I made up aka the dream) _Each person draws a stick. One of the sticks is enchanted though, giving the person that drew that stick complete control of the people around them. However, each person has one guess to guess who it is that has the power. If they guess correctly, then they get the power and the guesses respawn. You never know if the person has changed or not, making it so you don't want to guess too hastily and no one knows who you guess. After it changes, what the person before did remains until someone either changes it or the game is over. The game ends when someone gives up, and then they have to be given a punishment selected by the rest of the group._

Everyone looked shocked. "Sure why not?" Natsu said with one of his famous smiles, "I ain't gonna be the one to quit though!"

"Sounds like fun." Wendy said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Okay lets play!" Erza said and headed to the bigger room. She layed the sticks out along the ground and said, "Alright, everyone pick a stick!" She said as she scooped up a stick letting the others pick there's.

"Let the game begin!" They all said in unison and Juvia felt the power flow through her.

'Yes!' Juvia thought and thought her first command. 'Gray-sama kiss me' she thought and he did as instructed, sadly Juvia had not thought this through and Lucy guessed it right after she saw gray look at Juvia and lean in.

'Alright so I got the power now' Lucy thought as she began to think what she could do to make it so it wasn't obvious but possible to guess. 'Erza, put Wendy on your shoulders and act like she's a prince and your her trusty stead!' Lucy thought and immediately afterwards Erza picked up Wendy and began to gallop around the room, neayhing every once in a while, while Wendy screamed and asked to be put down.

'Now... Gray-' Erza had guessed it, she knew the knight in shining armor trick would be Lucy. That girl read way to many fantasy books.

'Okay, ummm Natsu, pet Happy the wrong way.' Erza thought, still galloping around the room, knowing that if she ordered herself to stop everyone would know it was her. She quickly glanced over and realized that Gray was about to suffocate. 'Gray stop kissing Juvia!' She thought and he came up for breath and began to breath heavily. 'Juvia, become a water hat for Gray' she said almost laughing. Lucy was now the only one not doing anything, she immediately thought 'Lucy go hug Natsu' in order to get her to move. She realized that Wendy was still on her back and had a new idea. 'Natsu, become Lucy's knight in shining armour, and Lucy, be a damsel in distress.' Lucy hopped up on the table and started to gaze off into the distance, tears rolling down her cheeks and frowning. Natsu then came up to Lucy and screamed "Don't worry! Your knight in shining armor is here to save you!"

Lucy looked off the table at Natsu and fell into his arms, him holding her princess style and carrying her around the room randomly. Gray struggled to get the water hat off, with no avail. 'Gray, act like your the coolest dude in the-' Natsu guessed it! He knew it was Erza cause she was still galloping around the room and hadn't stopped to do anything else. Still carrying Lucy he thought 'Erza, start hallucinating and seeing Jellal and no one else around you, then confess your feelings to him!' Erza immediately dropped to the ground and began to cry, Wendy falling and landing on her butt.

"Wendy are you okay?" Happy flew over to her to check. Happy and Wendy had been the only ones who hadn't gotten effected by the game too much... Yet. Natsu soon realized this and changed it, 'Happy, pretend your a dragon, and Wendy pretend Happy is Grandine

Happy got up and pretended to breath fire, while Wendy chased him around the room screaming "Grandine! Don't leave me!" Natsu felt slightly bad but knew it was all in good fun. He slowly felt the power drain from him.

Erza had guessed it again, not being able to see anything but she could still hear. 'Erza, you can't see Jellal anymore but keep doing what your doing' she thought now able to see what was happening around her. 'Natsu, set Lucy down on the couch aaaaaand... Pretend you are about to take off her clothes! Also Juvia, go back to normal form and Gray, hold her hand and snuggle up to her' all at once, all of the orders happened, gray began snuggling up to Juvia like she was a warm pillow that he didn't want to let go of. Natsu put Lucy down and was about to juke his hands coming down on her to take her clothes off when all the sudden, "I GIVE UP!" Lucy screamed, realizing what was about to happen. Everyone came too, Gray shot up with an evil grimance, along with everyone else besides Wendy who smiled politely at her.

"Group huddle!" Erza shouted and everyone huddled around her.

"What should we do to her?" Happy said maniacally.

"I vote we make her have a terrible hairdo for the next month!" Gray said, thinking that that would actually affect her.

Erza looked at him then moved on, "Didn't you notice how flustered she got when Natsu got that last order? I say we make it so she has to sleep in the same bed with him for the next month!" She said and everyone agreed, except Natsu who went to the bathroom cause of all the food he ate earlier. As soon as he came out everyone chuckled and giggled and then Erza said it.

"Your punishment will be," She said adding a slight pause for effect, "you have to share a bed with Natsu for the next month!" She said and as soon as she did, Lucy became as red as Erza's hair.

"Wait, what?!" Lucy said flustered, she couldn't imagine that her friends would turn on her like that!

"You have to hehe its the rules." Wendy said still giggling.

"Ugh fine if I have to." She thought about it and became even redder than Erza's hair.

"So Lucy, you'll swap with gray." She said sounding satisfied.

"Then can Juvia swap with Wendy!" Juvia said desperately.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Erza replied.

**In There Rooms**

**Juvia and Gray**

"Juvia is so happy that she gets to sleep with Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, blushing at the thought.

"Yeah whatever, lets just get some sleep." Gray said turning a slight shade of red.

**Erza and Wendy**

"Don't you think we went a bit overboard with Lucy's punishment?" Wendy said to Erza, while climbing into bed.

Erza laughed, "Why would you say that? Those two have liked each other for months now, were just helping with the process." She said with a slight smile.

**Natsu and Lucy**

"I-Im so sorry this happened." Lucy said while looking at the ground.

"What? Why are you so upset? We sleep together all the time, whats different from sleeping together now?" Natsu said with an actually concerned look on his face.

'Sleep together? More like you come into my house in the middle of the night and snuggle into bed with me!' She thought, still bright red.

"Thats optional though, now were stuck together for a month..." Lucy said still unable to get the redness to go away.

"Thats better in my opinion," Natsu said pulling Lucy close to him and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "then I don't have to sneak in anymore." He said being able to feel the heat coming off of Lucy's face. She leaned in and rested her head against his chest.

"Im still sorry," she said in a quiet voice that she knew he'd still be able to hear.

"Its okay, don't worry about it."

_He picked her up princess style and layed her down on the bed. He then hopped over her and snuggled up next to her under the covers, holding her close like a teddy bear. She hugged him back and they fell asleep in each other's arms._

**Okay, my imagination got the better of me again and I forgot that I wanted to make this short. So you guys got an extra long short story that I might make a sequel to... Just depends on the reviews I get. Speaking of reviews, please leave one, it helps out a ton. Thanks and Chow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Stick Game Returns**

**Okay, because of all the great support I got for it in the first day I uploaded it, I'm making a second chapter to "The Stick Game". Thank you guys so much, it means a lot to me that you guys like my stories. Idk why that dream came to me but im glad it did. Also, please leave a review, cause if you guys want more chapters, not only am I going to need more ideas, but im also going to need to know what im doing right and what im doing wrong so I don't change the good things and get rid of the bad things. Thanks to everyone that sent me reviews on the first chapter Also, I'm sorry I've been slacking off a bit with "The Newcomer" I realize that I need to change that to a more fitting name but until I do ima stick with that. I've been kinda busy lately but im well on my way into it so I should have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Other than that, sorry for the long opening and enjoy The Stick Game Returns! Chow!**

**The Stick Game Returns!**

**How her "punishment" went.**

The nights had seemed to grow easier to sleep through as the month went along. She had grown quite used to this and dare I say quite fond of it too, though she would never admit it. She enjoyed waking up next to a warm heat source that had always been there every morning as she rose from her slumber. However, she had a plan for revenge. Though she may enjoy waking up next to Natsu every morning, she acted as if it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her, and she knew exactly what she was going to do to get revenge.

**One Month Later**

**"**Hey guys? How about we all go on a mission?" Lucy said while holding up a mission slip that had low reward but should take a full day.

"Sure, im up for a mission." Natsu looking at the others who nodded there heads in agreement.

"Alright, we leave in two hours. We will all meet at the train station and bring a change of clothes, I have a feeling we may be having to spend the night at a hotel." Erza said remembering that it was one month and a day ago that Lucy's punishment wore off. How it activated her that they still hadn't even said a word about how they felt to each other.

"Alright, see you in two hours." Lucy said as she ran out of the guild to go pack.

**At The Train Station**

"This should be fun, and luckily I paid my rent last week!" Lucy said as she remembered the low pay for this job.

"Yeah, I can't wait to put those jerks in jail then go and try some of the food!" Natsu said drooling at the thought.

"I wonder if there are any new types of fish!" Happy said drooling with Natsu.

"You guys do realize were not going very far away right?" Lucy said realizing they were ignoring her.

"Its alright let's just go!" Gray said as he boarded the train with the others following.

**Back At The Hotel**

"Same sleeping arrangements as before... That we had at the beginning I presume?" Erza said already in pajamas and standing in front of two similar rooms as before.

"Juvia thinks we should have the same sleeping arrangements that we had at the end of the night." Juvia said while grabbing on to Grays arm.

"Well how about we take a vote? All in favor of before the game raise your hand." Erza said as her, Wendy and Happy raised there hands.

"And all who want it the same as afterwards raise your hand." Natsu, Juvia, and Gray raised there hands. Poor Lucy had been to busy thinking of what she was going to do to them when or if they played The Stick Game tonight, that she missed the voting. As she cane to she saw some of her friends raising there hands, unknowingly she raised her hand too, thinking it was a vote for who wanted to play The Stick Game.

Erza looked a little shocked at Lucy's, late, vote. She thought for sure she would be the one to make it so they would have the sleeping arrangement that they had before the game. "Well u guess its settled then, Natsu and Lucy in one room, Gray and Juvia in the fold-out bed in the living room, Wendy and I in the beds in the normal room and Happy on the pillow bed again." Erza said as she entered the hotel room that she was in.

"Wait what?" Lucy said just realizing what she has voted on. 'Shit' she thought as she looked up to see Natsu grinning at her.

"So, you do like sharing a bed with me then? Wow Luce I didn't expect that out of you." Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear, then turned and walked into there room.

**After Getting Settled**

_Natsu and Lucy walked into the other hotel room to find everyone just sitting around board._

"Hey, why are you guys all so glum?" Lucy said as she walked over and sat in a chair.

"Nothing to do." Wendy said looking at Lucy as if expecting an answer.

"Aye" Happy added trying to be a part of something.

"Well, why don't we play The Stick Game again?" Lucy said trying not to think of everything that she planned to do to the people who gave her "The Punishment".

Erza's head popped out of the bathroom, with conditioner still bubbling in her hair. "Did someone just recommend The Stick Game? Erza shouted, clearly very excited.

"Lucy did it!" Happy shouted, scared that Erza was pissed that someone wanted to play that game.

"I was hoping someone would want to play again!" Erza said as she quickly rinsed off and came out in pajamas again. She ran to one of her many suitcases and pulled out the bag containing the sticks.

"Does everyone remember the rules?"

_Alow me to remind you of how the stick game works. Each person draws a stick. One of the sticks is enchanted though, giving the person that drew that stick complete control of the people around them. However, each person has one guess to guess who it is that has the power. If they guess correctly, then they get the power and the guesses respawn. You never know if the person has changed or not, making it so you don't want to guess too hastily and no one knows who you guess. After it changes, what the person before did remains until someone either changes it or the game is over. The game ends when someone gives up, and then they have to be given a punishment selected by the rest of the group._

"Yeah" they all said in unison, apparently okay with playing.

"Alright," Erza said as she laid all the sticks out on the ground. Everyone grabbed a stick.

"Let the game, begin!" They all said hoping that they would get the starting power. Soon, Gray felt pure energy course through him.

'Natsu, tell us what you were doing with Lucy when we split up into groups on the mission' Gray thought, hoping it was something embarrassing.

"Lucy got hurt when we split up and she passed out so I had to carry her around until she woke up. She was actually kinda cute and kept snuggling up to me while she was unconscious." Natsu started going on and on about where they went, how many turns they took, how Lucy almost fell out of his arms once and he had to put her so she was holding onto his neck. 'Alright, to draw attention away from myself, Gray start hugging Juvia like she was about to die.' Gray thought to himself, immediately he wrapped his arms around her and began to ball and blubber about how she couldn't leave him and how she was the love of his life. 'Alright Lu-' Wendy guessed it! She knew someone who affected Natsu and then Gray had to be someone drawing attention away from themselves.

'Lucy, tell us what you truly thought of your punishment.'

"I rather liked my punishment, it was nice being next to warmth every morning and night." Lucy said wanting to slap herself.

'Oh really,' Wendy thought, having her very small evil side come to play. 'Lucy, lie your head down in Natsu's lap and snuggle up to him'

Lucy lied down in the lap of the still blabbering Natsu, and pulled her knees up. She put one hand on top of his leg, and the other crossed underneath and layed along the side of his leg. He didn't mind much, in fact he didn't even flinch, he just kept talking and taking.

'Natsu shut up' Wendy's mean side had started to take over her mind while she had the power.

'Erza, take Happy, and act like your a five year old that loves cats more than anything in the world.' Wendy thought and slowly felt the power drain out of her, she was the only one not involved in anything, making it obvious that it was her. The one who had received the power, Lucy. It was payback time. 'Wendy, act like Cana. Juvia, say that Gray is the meanest person you ever met. Erza, requip into your seductive armor. Happy, go take a fish and throw it away without eating a bite.' And as that long list of orders went out all at once, Lucy felt satisfied now that she had her revenge. Natsu was sitting there stroking her hair as he took in the area around them. Gray had started to cry even harder after Juvia had said that, Erza was sitting on the table doing sexy poses. Happy seemed like he was about to cry as he walked to the trash can with a fish, and Wendy was screaming "Where's the Booze!"

Natsu leaned down and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Its you." He said quiet as possible and he felt the power drain into him. He knew it was her cause she had done something to everyone, besides the two of them who had been sitting there peacefully while utter chaos erupted around them.

"Lucy, no matter what orders you get don't leave my side. Natsu, no matter who takes your power, don't let them disturb Lucy.' He thought so they could stay like this for a long time. He was amazed Lucy hadn't taken the power back but he figured she was satisfied with what she had already done to there friends. Natsu, still stroking her hair, whispered, are you okay with that order?" Her only response was snuggling into his lap a little more, as if saying that she was happy like this. Right after he had whispered in her ear for the second time, he felt the power drain from him.

As he expected, someone had guessed it and was ready to reek havoc. Erza. She knew it was him cause she saw him lean down to Lucy twice, he normally would only say something to her once in a game like this. 'Gray, you can stop whatever your doing' She said looking very disturbed by the scene on the couch. 'Lucy, go get Wendy a beer' Erza thought. As she waited, nothing happened. 'Lucy, go get Wendy a beer!' She tried again. 'Nice going Natsu.' She had realized the order he had given her, whilst he had the power. 'Fine then, Erza requip into your every day armor and go drag Lucy off of Natsu's lap' she thought. She soon walked over there and right before she was about to reach for Lucy's arm, #Slap# Natsu slapped her across the face. She tried again with the same result. 'Retreat' she thought. She realized that he had thought this through and for the first time ever, was correct in his calculations.

By making it so Lucy wouldn't leave his side, he had made it so she couldn't accept any orders that would make her leave the main area of floor they were at, and by Natsu ordering himself to not let anyone disturb her, he made it so he would be able to protect her from anyone dragging her by force. 'Wendy, sober up and go get Gray a tissue' she said as she looked over at the boy who was puffy eyed and had a runny nose that slowly started to freeze.

She soon felt the power flow out of her. She had just been standing there taking in her surroundings. Gray felt the power flow through him again. 'Lucy, start playing with Natsu's hair.' Gray thought while thanking Wendy for a Tissue she had brought him. Lucy sat on Natsu's lap and began to run her fingers through his soft hair. He checked to see if she felt like this was to much for her and she just kept petting him. 'Now Natsu, lie your head on her shoulder and hug her.' Gray thought as he then directed his attention elsewhere. 'Erza, how often do you visit Jellal a week?' He thought and Erza soon said aloud. "Did you guys know that I visit Jellal 5 times a week?"

Soon someone else guessed it. Erza, yet again, had her detective skills on and guessed it cause Gray was glaring at Natsu instead of doing something. 'Lucy, start moving your bottom around on Natsu's lap.' She thought and soon saw Lucy begin to shake back and forth. Natsu whispered into her ear again. "Are you okay with this?" He said trying not to give in to her warmth against his legs.

"I-I..." Lucy said turning a bright red. That was all Natsu needed, he couldn't let them do this to her.

"I GIVE UP!" Natsu yelled as he picked up Lucy and set her on the floor beside him.

Yet again, everyone looked at him with evil eyes, even Wendy. But he didn't care. He did it for a reason that he was proud of. "Huddle up!" Erza yelled and they all gathered around her.

"Okay, so what sets the two of them off is when they mess with the other. So, what should we do?" Happy said, with an evil glare at his partner.

Yet again, the other one of the two of them had not joined the huddle. She was still sitting there bright red apologizing and thanking Natsu for making sure she was okay.

"I got it!" Wendy said, her evil side taking time to fade. "What if we made him have to be Lucy's man-servant for 3 weeks!"

Everyone looked at Wendy in amazement. They never thought her of all people could come up with something so diabolical yet so perfect.

They all looked over to Natsu and Lucy, only to see him giving her a hug and whispering into her ear.

**A Couple Minutes Back**

"I'm so sorry, if I would just learn to toughen-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu's lips meeting hers. He held her close, so close that he could feel her pajama shirt up against his exposed flesh in between his cloak like shirt. They broke the kiss and held each other close.

"Toughen up? Lucy, your one of the strongest girls I know! Not only are you smart and beautiful, but you stand up for your friends. Instead of having your spirits fight for you, you fight alongside them. When you walk into a room, people smile cause they see a girl who loves everyone and would never let someone down. Its one of the many reasons that I... That I love you!" Natsu whispered into her ear. She sat, shocked by his words. Had he ever been this much of a romantic?

"I love you too." She whispered back as she hugged him closer. "Please, don't ever leave my side." She said, as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I never will." Natsu said and then herd everyone turn to face them.

They paused for a second then Gray broke the silence. "You done over there?" He said with a snicker.

Natsu stood up ready for punishment, he had the most serious look on his face that anyone had ever seen. "What is my punishment?" He said as if he was in jail.

Everyone paused for a second. Then they all dropped laughing. "That face!" Wendy laughed, not able to stop, "just that face!"

Natsu shook out of it, here he was, trying to face this head on, only to find his friends laughing there butts off at him. Even Erza was laughing, but soon recovered.

"Ahhem" she said clearing her throat. "Your punishment will be..." she paused to stifle back a laugh as Natsu regained that face, "You have to be Lucy's man-servant for 3 weeks!" She said. Then fell on the ground laughing. 'Was that really the best they could come up with?" Natsu thought. 'I don't mind this at all.'

**Later In There Rooms**

**Juvia & Gray**

"I wonder why it always ends up with me blubbering like an idiot when it comes to that game?" Gray said aloud.

"Juvia dosnt mind, in fact, Juvia is quite touched that you would be that upset if Juvia was about to die." Juvia said making Gray turn 60 shades of red.

**Erza & Wendy**

"Do you think Natsu even minds the fact that he has to be Lucy's servant?" Wendy asked as she climbed under the covers.

"No but it should speed the process along of them confessing. Much like Lucy's punishment did." Erza said while lying down.

**Natsu & Lucy**

"Hey, are you okay with this punishment?" Lucy asked as she slid under the covers.

"Of course I am Miss. Heartfillia." Natsu said bowing and flashing his signature smile.

"Okay my first order then is to not change at all." She said smiling back. "That means, no making me breakfast in the morning unless I ask, no acting like im all high and mighty. Nothing like that. Just stay the normal, fun loving, energetic Natsu that I fell in love with okay?" She said sitting up a bit.

"Your wish is my command my lady." He said. Lucy shot him a faint evil eye and he raised his hands as if to say "Okay okay im done.".

Natsu climbed into bed next to Lucy and pulled her up next to him. She snuggled close to his warm chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys. So that ended up WAY longer than I expected it to be. Stupid imagination and romantics kicking in whenever I write something even the slightest bit Nalu. But either way I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review of weather you want another chapter and if so what I should incorporate in it. I'll hopefully be uploading the second chapter of "The Newcomer" tomorrow and hope those of you who haven't read it I would hope you do. Other than that, thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me whether you want more "The Stick Game" or more of something else. Maby you want me to write a Fan Fiction about a different ship. I will never know unless you leave a review. Thanks and Chow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Stick Game**

**You guys are too good to me, seriously. Thank you guys so much for all the support you have given me and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Warning, because of some of the reviews I got, I am going to be adding people and not only be focused on the Nalu. However, Nalu is my OTP so bear with me when it comes to the other ships. This is probably out a little late and im going to apologize for that now, You see, I am a Gruvia and Gale fan but when it comes to Nalu, weather I'm watching or writing, I can't even open my mouth, otherwise I will do a girly squeal that my friends always get mad at me for. Also, I made a page on Facebook, this way I can update you guys a little easier than waiting for an email to go out. I also may be writing some of my own stories with my own characters which you will only be able to find there. The page name if you actually want to know is Zadel Stories. So anyway, again sorry with the long intro, and please enjoy the 3rd chapter of "The Stick Game".**

**The Stick Game**

**How Natsu's Punishment Went**

Natsu had rather enjoyed his punishment. He had to stay at Lucy's house for another 3 weeks and got to do her small little favors at her beck and call. Most of the days he had to make her breakfast and dinner but he didn't mind. He was just happy to be able to be by her side.

**At Lucy's House 3 weeks Later**

_Natsu. Happy, Erza, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel are having a slumber party at Lucy's apartment because everyone at the guild got so drunk that they just couldn't stand it anymore. They had all changed into their pajamas and were just sitting around bored out of there minds._

"Okay, were all just sitting around here doing nothing and we all know someone has to suggest it so lets all play the Stick Game!" Wendy said standing up and pointing at the rest of the room.

"Whats that?" Levy asked clearly confused.

Allow me to remind you of how the stick game works. Each person draws a stick. One of the sticks is enchanted though, giving the person that drew that stick complete control of the people around them. However, each person has one guess to guess who it is that has the power. If they guess correctly, then they get the power and the guesses respawn. You never know if the person has changed or not, making it so you don't want to guess too hastily and no one knows who you guess. After it changes, what the person before did remains until someone either changes it or the game is over. The game ends when someone gives up, and then they have to be given a punishment selected by the rest of the group.

"We all have been playing it every time we all spend the night in the same building." Erza said as she brought in a tray full of mini sandwiches.

"Yeah It's pretty fun, and its kinda tradition now." Lucy said as took one of the sandwiches and leaned against her headboard.

"Yeah, so far we've played twice... the punishments we give out are pretty brutal though." Natsu said while sinking his teeth into a sandwich.

"Well I think it sounds like fun!" Levy said. "Come on Gajeel will you play?!" She said hitting him upside the head after noticing he had fallen asleep.

"Wha-a um what?" Gejeel said as the rest of the room broke out laughing. Lucy explained the game again.

"Will you play please?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"Fine shrimp I'll play." Gajeel said not being able to let the short blue haired girl down.

Erza goes and grabs the bag, pulling out 2 more sticks than usual and lays them out on the ground. Everyone then proceeded to pick a stick up and all said in unison "Let the game begin!".

Happy felt the power flow through himself. 'Wendy, show your evil side!' Happy thought remembering what she had become last time they played. The area around Wendy soon became dark and gloomy, making it seem like she was encased by darkness. They all stared out of fear.

"What are you looking at!" Wendy said slowly walking towards the others.

' Aaaaaak!' Stop STOOOP' Happy thought scared out of his mind. He soon felt the power drain.

'Of course Happy would be the one to bring the worst out in the innocent.' Gray thought, 'any way, Gajeel go around and tell everyone how you feel about them, starting with Levy." Gajeel arose and walked up to Levy.

"You are smart, and kind, and really really short."

"Hey!" Levy exclaimed glaring at the black haired Dragon Slayer.

"Not to mention your short temper. You are also unknowingly beautiful and whenever I'm really pissed off, you being there calms me down." Gajeel said and continued to go on and on about what Levy was like.

'Well this is going quickly. Flame-Brain, go put Lucy on your shoulders and run around the room.' Gray thought maniacally remembering the last two times they had played. Natsu preceded to do so and Gray immediately felt the power drain from him.

'The Ice-Head, I'm amazed I was the first to guess it. Whenever someone does something mean to me it's normally Ice-Princess, thinking of Ice-Princess... yo Gray, say what you've been crushing down inside yourself for months about Juvia.' Natsu thought maniacally.

"Juvia, listen... I-I know how you think you always fawning over me makes me annoyed but..." Gray said turning different shades of red every second. "I actually find it quite sweet and adorable of you when you are. It makes me feel like I'm not a totally dislikable guy."

Natsu was sitting there trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. It was that which was his mistake. He felt the power drain. Erza had received it. 'Of course, the one laughing is the holder. Now Lucy, stop struggling to get off Natsu.' Immediately afterwards Lucy just held on and tried not to fall off. 'Levy, start showing SOME emotion to Gajeel's confession.' And just like that, Levy broke into tears smiling her head off. 'Juvia, shut Gray up with a kiss!' Erza thought slowly getting a headache from grays constant ramblings. Juvia did as instructed, with less of a fight than most people had when it came to there orders. Gray froze and ended up sitting there with eyes wide open but not wanting to move. And just like that the power drained from her.

'Looks like its my turn. I was just throwing out a random guess.' Wendy thought. 'Okay um Happy, go sit on Lucy's head while Natsu runs around. Oh and Natsu you can just walk now!' She thought noticing that Natsu looked like he was about to collapse from exhaustion. 'Okay, now me, go heal Natsu of his exhaustion.' Wendy thought, knowing that she would be walking around trying to get him to hold still so she could cast the spell. 'Erza, go pull Gajeel away from Levy and throw him on the couch then walk away.' Erza did as instructed though she felt bad for what she thought would be a new couple. 'Okay, Natsu let Lucy down and go sit on the couch. Lucy, go read us part of your novel.' Wendy thought with anticipation. After Natsu put her down and Lucy immediately ran to her novel.

"He slides his strong hands through my hair, making it come undone from the loose bun on the back of my head. `Your hair looks so beautiful in the moonlight` he said as he carreses my golden locks that now flew around in the soft breeze. Lucy read aloud from where she was last writing from.

"Stoooooop I can't take this! I don't like hearing half way through a book before I read it! I GIVE UP I GIVE UP JUST STOP READING!" Gajeel screamed from the couch.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Had he just given up because of a story? Was most of there thoughts but then they all gathered around to decide a punishment for him. Even Levy came over with an evil grin. "So what should we do?" Erza said stumped.

"I still say the bad Hairdo." Gray said still thinking it was a valid punishment.

"What if we made him wear something for a week?" Happy said evily.

"Yeah like a bad Hairdo!" Gray said again.

"Were not doing the freaking hairdo Ice-Brain!" Natsu said and then went back to normal conversation of the punishment. "I say we make him wear a frilly pink tootoo!" Natsu said and immediately everyone agreed.

"Gajeel, your punishment will be... You have to wear a frilly pink tootoo for a week!" Erza said and Gajeel immediately went into an emo corner state.

"No... The two things that I hate... Pink and girly things." Gajeel started muttering while Levy tried to calm him down.

**Sorry for this chapter being so short, I have been pretty busy and if you checked the Facebook page, you would see that me and Brooklyn had a bit of writers block when it came to this chapter. I already have a Lunas Isolates Chapter ready for you guys for tomorrow and I might write another one tonight to make up for this chapter. Also, that Facebook page again is Zadel Stories. I update constantly on there to tell you guys when im writing, if I need idea's and I haven't told you guys about this yet but I'm doing a Your Choice story for every Friday. Basically, you guys send me a message on Facebook and tell me what type of Fanfiction you want. I will write one-shot stories of them for you guys. And yes it can be from other Fandoms. So say you wanted a Fanfiction based on No Game No Life. I would write one. If you wanted an exclusive one like a ship from No Game No Life, I would still write it. Its all based on you guys. Im doing this because of all your great support. There will also be exclusive stories on there that are written by myself with my own characters and what not. So please go and check that out... Again sorry with the long Closing ill try and get this under control. Again, Brooklyn helped me with this so be sure to give her some love in the reviews. Please review and thanks again. Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Stick Game**

**Okay, so I have no idea how this is going to turn out cause im writing it a 2 am... Not my best idea to put it off till last minute but oh well. Also I think im going to stick with the after a mission setting because its easier to set up. Anyway just putting the basics out here, if you guys want constant updates and to get a chance to get picked for the Your Choice this week. (Wich you have a really good chance considering I have no suggestions) the go check out my Facebook page called Zadel Stories. Anyway sorry if this sucks, really tired while writing it. Ill hopefully have this uploaded in time. Chow!**

**The Stick Game**

**How Gajeel's Punishment Went**

_Gajeel had spent the time in his frilly pink tootoo, getting teased and picked on from the other members of the guild, which he would always reply to there mocking with a punch in the face. Levy had supported him the entire time luckily so he did not end up destroying the guild._

**After a Mission**

_The gang had all gone on a mission earlier that day. Levy and Gajeel had tagged along cause they had traveled to a place that had very rare books that Levy couldn't resist, while Gajeel just "didn't want to leave the shrimp alone" as he put it._

"Alright, we are going with the same sleeping pattern that we have been using. The only change is that we are receiving a roll away bed this time for Levy and Gajeel. Is everyone okay with this or is there a problem?" Erza said glaring at the group.

"Um... Erza? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to take the roll away so Gajeel and Levy have some more room then cramming in a bed for one?" Wendy said playing with her hair in hope that Erza wouldn't be mad.

"Brilliant idea Wendy, so besides that any problems?" Erza said this time with a slightly milder but still stern expression. The group simply turned there heads left and right, making it obvious that they were okay with the arrangement.

**Later**

"Okay, so lets just get it out of the way Erza get the sticks." Gray said with everyone knowing what he meant. Erza giddily ran to her bag to retrieve them. The others were used to this out of character behavior when it came to Erza and this game. She set out the sticks, everyone grabbed one and the all said in unison, "Let the game begin!"

Levy felt the power flow through her, 'All right!' She thought as she decided who to torture first. 'Natsu, go grab one of my larger books and start reading it.' Levy thought and Natsu immediately went and grabbed the book "Can You Hear Me?". According to the back it was a love story of a little girl and a young boy, they grew up together and ended up making a life together. 'Now Gray, start playing with Juvia's hair.' She thought remembering one of the scenes from the book Natsu was reading. Gray intently started to twirl Juvia's soft blue hair through his fingers. 'Gajeel, please don't call me shrimp for the rest of the night. And Lucy, go... Im sorry about this girl but go massage Natsu's back while he reads' she thought after she noticed Natsu holding his head out of pain as he read. Just then she felt the power drain.

Gajeel had received it, he realized it when he was about to look at Levy and say "Hey shrimp got any idea who it is?" When he no matter how hard he tried, could not call her shrimp. 'Alright, time to turn up the heat in this game. Natsu, you know what keep reading... Erza! Now everyone in the room through your eyes is Jellal!' Immediately Erza began to fumble backwards onto the ground. "No... No this can't be happening... THERE'S TOO MANY!" Erza screamed backing into a corner. 'Gehehehe okay now Juvia, cuddle up to Gray's lap.' Gajeel was no romantic, but he knew Levy would love this. Juvia layed her head down in Gray's lap and let him pet her head as she tucked her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes. 'Alright, now for the fun stuff, Wendy, dark side, activate, and Happy, do an Immitation of Natsu while he is asleep.' Soon, the dark aura filled the room and Happy was rolling back and forth muttering "Igneel... Must find Igneel... Wait NO DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! IGNEEL PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" Happy screamed with the last part, his eyes clenching even more closed then how they were befor.

Gajeel felt the energy drain. 'I knew it!' Lucy thought, 'It had to be him! He gave people harsh orders and one lovy dovy order to please Levy, very smart but not quite good enough. Now, Gajeel, put Levy on your shoulders and run around the room like your a dragon and she's your rider.' Lucy thought, still massaging the concentrated Natsu's back. 'Levy be the part of the rider, don't look so glum while your up there!' Lucy thought in a commanding voice. Lucy felt the power drain.

Erza had guessed it. She knew that the two Jellals that were running around the room were Levy and Gajeel, and she knew that had to be a Lucy trick. 'Erza, still keep acting like everyone is Jellal but see who is who actually.' She thought and her vision cleared. 'Okay, Lucy, take the book out of Natsu's hand and sit on his lap and hug him.' Lucy did as instructed and Natsu just sat there holding his head in agony. 'Natsu, your headache is gone.' And immediately Natsu let go of his head and noticed the beautiful young girl in his lap holding him. He turned bright red at seeing her this close to him. 'Now Juvia, do the same thing to Gray' Erza thought and soon Gray was petting a girl who was hugging him around the neck very close and his face turned to a bright red also. 'Ahk! WENDY GO GOOD AGAIN!' Erza thought as soon as she saw the dark aura from the side of the room. Soon the aura disappeared and all that was left was an adorable little girl, scared at what she was for a solid 20 minutes there. 'Okay, girls sitting on boys laps, start rocking back and forth.' The girls did as instructed, Natsu, realizing what was happening, began to move with Lucy so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, but Gray wasn't so lucky. Juvia started rocking back and forth and his face turned 100 shades darker than Erza's hair.

"I GIVE UP! Gray shouted, not being able to handle that much intimacy.

The group huddled around deciding what to do.

"We should put his terrible idea against him with the hairdo!" Happy giggled at the thought of Gray with a Mullet.

"No, he would expect that. I vote we make him keep his clothes on for 2weeks." Levy said with most people agreeing.

"I don't know, I think we should put Ice-Princess through 3weeks." Natsu said smiling devilishly.

"Deal." They all said in unison.

"Gray, your punishment will be... You have to keep your clothes on for 3 weeks!" Erza said and Gray immediately put on his ,somehow already lost, clothes.

"Great this will be fun..." Gray said as sarcastically as possible.

**While Getting Ready For Bed**

**Wendy**

'I wonder how Gray is going to manage to not strip?' Wendy thought as she crawled into bed.

**Gajeel, Levy, and Erza**

"Hey, you can put me down now!" Levy said as Gajeel approached the bed.

"Fine if you say so!" Gajeel said with a stupid grin. He then turned his back to the bed, let go, and leaned backwards making Levy fall onto the bed.

"Hey! You don't have to be so ruff about it!" Levy said giggling.

"Whatever shrimp." Gajeel said flopping down on the bed beside her.

"Would you two quite down! I'm trying to get some sleep!" Erza shouted from under the covers of the other bed.

Gajeel laughed. "Gehe alright alright, night Erza, Night Shrimp!" Gajeel said, earning a scowl and a punch to the chest from Levy.

"Good night Gajeel, Good night Levy." Erza said rolling under the covers and throwing a pillow over her head.

"Good night Erza, Night iron head." Levy said while following Erza's action.

**Gray and Juvia**

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is sorry. It is Juvia's fault that Gray-Sama is under punishment." Juvia said while curling up in the corner going into emo-phase.

"It's fine, don't worry! If I would have realized what was about to happen I would have followed Natsu's lead being that the only way to avoid... Well you know." Gray said blushing into a dark red.

**Natsu and Lucy**

"Hey, thanks for remembering what to do so I wouldn't end up getting punishment again..." Lucy said while turning into a tomato.

"Hey it's fine, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. Especially cause we are still sleeping in the same bed and all..." Natsu trailed off.

**Hey, again sorry these last couple of chapters have been so short. Like I said at the beginning I have been writing these at night and it gets really hard to write when it gets to 3am. What is going to happen is im going to change my uploading schedule. As of Sunday I will be uploading 3times a week. Sunday, Wednesday, and Saturday. Unless you guys do give me suggestions for the Your Choice in witch case it would be 4times a week. On Sunday it will be The Stick Game, Wednesday, Lunas Isolates, Friday, Your Choice, and Saturday, The Untold Tales of Nalu. Until tomorrow. Chow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so as of today my uploading schedule is changing. The next thing that you guys will get from me will be on Wednesday, when I will put out a new chapter of "Lunas Isolates" and a new Fanfiction that you'll have to see when I release it. O.o Anyway thanks for your continuing support and enjoy this chapter of The Stick Game! Chow!**

* * *

**4 Weeks Later**

**How Gray's Punishment Went**

_As soon as the time was up, he was butt naked. He hated that with an icy cold passion. His clothes started to itch and be clingy. He had been itching so much that a rash had formed on his chest and lower back._

* * *

**After a Mission**

"Same sleeping arrangements as before. NO BUTS!" Erza said making everyone cower and agree. It was the same people as last time and Natsu, Happy, and Lucy began to wonder how there little group of 3 had gotten so large.

"A-Aye" The rest of the group stuttered as they ran to there sleeping spaces.

* * *

**After Setting In**

**"**Everyone ready to play?" Erza said, poking her head out of her room.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Levy as she pulled Gajeel over to the couch and sat. Followed by Lucy and Natsu who did the same but sat on the floor.

"Aw yeah, payback time." Gray said as he sat in a chair by the table and Juvia quickly followed. Happy sat on the other side of Lucy, and Erza sat by Wendy over by the window.

Erza layed out the sticks and everyone grabbed one.

"Let the game, begin!" They all said in unison.

Wendy felt raw power run through her. 'Okay, I need to watch what im doing I don't want to go into dark mode again. Okay ummmm Lucy... ummm summon Loki and let him talk about you all he wants.' Suddenly without warning, Loki appeared out of nowhere and looked at Lucy.

"Why, you look more beautiful than the sunset on the horizon." Lucy immediately buried her face in Natsu's sleeve. He reached over and pet her head whispering calm and soothing things into her ear so she didn't get up and slap the poor guy. (INTERRUPTION! Sorry this may not be necessary but I just wanted to say that Loki may not be the same as he is in the anime because I kinda have a huge anime crush on him so I view him differently)

"Your hair looks like the golden rays of the sun and your beautiful face is as ravishing as the stary sky." Loki went on like this for a while until he noticed that Lucy looked like she was going to pass out cause of embarrassment, so he closed his own gate and returned to the spirit world.

'Well that was fun to watch ummm, okay Levy, act like Gajeel.' Wendy thought, eager to see what she would do. Levy hopped up from her spot and looked at Gajeel, thinking he was her.

"What you looking at shrimp?" Levy said, acting as high and mighty as she could.

She continued on a conversation with Gajeel and a few seconds afterwards, Natsu was laughing off to the side, still petting the embarrassed Lucy. 'Your next.' Wendy thought, 'Lucy, fall asleep, Natsu, go tuck her in.' Wendy thought as she watched intently.

Natsu picked up the sleeping Lucy who had passed out, out of nowhere, and carried her to the couch, which was now clear cause the two Gajeel's were in a poke fight across the room. He lied her down and threw his shirt over her, tucked it around her and kissed her head. He sat by the couch, petting her and making sure she would fully fall asleep.

'Okay now Ha-" Wendy slowly felt the power drain.

'Sorry, Wendy but that's just how the game is played. Okay, Levy, go back to normal and Gajeel, it's your turn to act like Levy.' Levy swapped back to normal while Gajeel got on his knees and scooched his way over to where Levy's new bag of books lay. He picked one up, sat down and began to read.

'Wow... I was sure that would get him... oh well, now Erza. Go eat the cake you bought earlier.' Erza got up and walked into her room, bringing out 3 boxes of full cakes. She, pulled out one fork and began to eat.

'Yeah... I have no idea what I was doing there... anyway, Natsu, curl up next to Lucy on the couch.' Gray thought and soon afterwards, Natsu got up and layed next to Lucy on the small couch. He was about to fall off when Lucy grabbed him and snuggled up to him in her sleep, holding him on the couch next to her.

'Alright now Happy, you are now the strongest wizard in the worlds.' Gray thought, hoping to get a kick out of whatever he did.

"I AM SUPER CAT!" Happy screamed as he climbed on top of the couch and jumped off. "YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!" He said as he flew around in circles.

Gray felt the power escape out of him. Erza had guessed it. 'Of course he would make me waste perfectly good cake! I would never normally eat this much!' Erza thought as she tried to saver her cake.'Now, Gray! Ice-make Random stuff for Juvia!' She thought and immediately after there were 15 different ice-sculptures throughout the room in the form of Gray. 'I should have figured he would do something like this. Now, Juvia, turn into your water form and hug Gray for all the sculptures.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is ever so grateful!" She screamed as she turned to water and hugged him. 'Oh no, if I stay like this for to long he'll drown.' Juvia thought. "Juvia quits! Juvia can't drown Gray-Sama!" She said, making everything go back to normal, not counting the evil smirks on everyone's faces.

"Huddle, now!" Erza said.

"I think it's needless to say it should restrain her from Gray for a bit." Erza said, not noticing the sleeping Natsu and Lucy who still remained on the couch.

"AYE, but how?" Happy said.

"It'd be nice if she wouldn't cling to me for a while." Gray implied, remembering how she never let go.

"No, I think we should let her continue to do that... what if she couldn't talk about you for a while... say 2 days?" Levy said, knowing that it would be pure torture for her to not talk about him for even that long.

"I guess that works." Gray said with everyone else nodding there heads in agreement.

"Juvia!" Erza turned to face the Water Woman who sat uneasy in the table chair. "Your punishment is, you can't talk about Gray for 2 days."

"No! But Gr-" she got caught off, her mouth not even being able to say his name.

* * *

**Getting Ready For Bed**

**Gray and Juvia**

**"**Hey, sorry about that... you know I could have held my breath for a while." Gray said as he slid under the covers.

"Its okay." Juvia said, barley able to resist going on about how he did deserve the thanks for all of the amazing statues.

**Erza, Gajeel, and Levy**

"Okay, let's all go to sleep now okay... and Gajeel, the game is over... you can stop reading." Levy said looking at Gajeel who had his face still buried in the book he was reading earlier.

"But its so interesting. I mean it's got a character in it that reminds me of myself and I want to find out what happens to him!" Gajeel said, thinking he saved it.

"Okay fine, you can borrow it from me. But now we need to go to bed!" Levy exclaimed, as a pillow flew full speed at Gajeel.

"Would you both be quite! Go to sleep already!" Erza said, rolling over under the covers.

**Wendy**

'I wonder what the others are doing right now...'

**Natsu and Lucy**

"Hey, thanks for looking after me while I was asleep..." Lucy said while turning to face Natsu.

"Hu. Oh its fine, I just didn't want you to have nightmares. That's all." Natsu said blushing a bit before he climbed into the bed.

"Still thanks." Lucy exclaimed as she cuddled up next to him. Natsu reached an arm over her shoulder and pet her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo guys, it's Zadel. So this may not be the best chapter, and it's most likely going to be very short. The reason why is because I'm spending time with my brother who I haven't seen seance Christmas and I'm writing this at night time while he's asleep. I promise I'll make it up to you guys though. Just tell me in a review on what you would like me to make an extra long chapter of next time it's time for me to upload it. Warning, I will be accepting votes up to Tuesday afternoon so in case it is a Fanfiction that I have to upload Wednesday I have time to extend it. Again, sorry for the long intro and enjoy the new chapter, Chow!**

* * *

**The Stick Game**

* * *

**Juvia's Punishment**

* * *

Juvia hated her punishment. She felt as if she had been locked in a cell for 2 days and forced to act as someone else.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

_The gang had just finished a mission and were all sitting in a circle ready to play The Stick Game._

"Wait a second, who recommended the game?" a young blonde asked as she cuddled up to Natsu who was on the floor next to her.

"I think it's just become habit Luce," the boy she was leaning up against replied.

"Well, I guess that just means were becoming better friends!" a red head from across the room exclaimed happily.

"Sure we are, and I'm one of the lost exceeds," an ice make mage said from the couch, who had Juvia cuddled up next to him muttering over and over, "Gray-Sama Gray-Sama Gray-Sama Gray-Sama Gray-Sama."

"Anyway lets play!" Wendy said as she grabbed a stick. The rest followed her lead and were soon all reciting in unison, "Let the game begin!"

Wendy felt the power flood through her. 'All right! First up Lu-' She glanced over at Lucy and smiled at the happy couples little scene. 'Nevermind... okay Happy, confess to the awful thing you did today!' The blue haired girl thought, smirking a little at the thought of him confessing.

"Wendy found me in an empty alcohol barrel earlier... it was full when I found it..." Happy said sweating.

Wendy giggled a little but not enough to catch anyone's attention. 'Okay... ummmm okay... I guess I can't let nothing happen to them... ummm okay, Lucy... I guess sit in Natsu's lap,' as soon as the little girl had thought this, Lucy got up, sat in Natsu's lap and crossed her legs over his. Natsu, of course, noticed the change and wrapped his arms around her waist along with burying his face in her neck.

'Awww that's so cute... wait when did they get so cozy?' Wendy thought as she stared at the adorable scene, 'Well anyway, first off, Juvia, you can stop. Second off, Gray, pet Juvia's head.' Gray put his arm around Juvia then began to stroke her hair. Juvia froze and fainted from his actions. Right after, Wendy felt the power leave her.

Erza guessed it, she knew whenever all the romantic gooey stuff started, it was either her, Wendy, or Lucy, and Lucy looked to happy to even care. 'That scene is adorable though...' she couldn't help but think as she glanced over at couple. (I'm kinda incorporating how the couples are in my other Fanfiction or how they are going to end up into this cause those are the couples I have come to know. If you guys don't like it please tell me.) 'Anyway, Wendy, go cuddle Happy like he's Carla.' Erza thought and Wendy walked over to where Happy was and started scratching him behind the ears. 'Okay, that's just a little sad... Anyway, Gajeel, tell us what you thought of that book you read during the last time we played.'

"So guys, about that book, it was epic, there were..." (me being lazy and on a time limit) Gajeel went on and on about his book. Levy ran out of the room screaming, "NO NO NO! I STILL HAVEN'T READ IT! You haven't given it back to me..."

'Levy, gey back in here.' Levy walked back into the room holding her ears. 'Put your hands down and listen to Gajeel!' Erza knew this would throw her over the edge. As she lowered her hands she went and sat next to Gajeel, biting her lip.

"Okay Okay I GIVE UP! I hate spoilers more then he does..." Levy said while blushing a bit. "Now will you give me my book back!?" She scolded Gajeel who just sat there smirking.

"No. It's the only book I've ever read, I ain't given in back," Gajeel said after throwing a hand over her mouth.

"Grrr!" Levy stormed out of the room. Erza, Wendy, and Happy all stared im amazement. While the two couples just sat there, happy as a bee.

"Okay now this is just getting creepy..." Erza stated, looking back at the four.

Happy jumped up happily, "Punishment time!"

"Your right!" Wendy said as Erza walked over to them.

"I don't think those guys going to come and help us decide..." Erza said as she shivered when she looked at the couples.

"Yeah oh well... what if we made it so she couldn't read anything for a week?" Wendy said as she remembered how mad she was when she couldn't read one book.

"That's perfect Wendy!" Erza said with wide eyes.

"Aye!" Happy through up a paw in agreement.

"Gajeel, go tell her please," Erza looked at Gajeel who only went cause he was a little sorry about what he had done.

They sat in the room for a bit just chatting when all of the sudden-

"WHAT! Nohohohohooo," Levy's sobs could be herd throughout the apartment.

"Do you think we were a little harsh?" Erza said looking upset at the sound of her friends crying.

"No, she is just to attached to her books," The long blue haired girl said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Aye!" The small blue exceed called out with a paw in the air.

* * *

**Later in beds**

* * *

**Erza, Gajeel, and Levy**

* * *

"It's okay shrimp, when the punishment is over I'll give you your book back okay so just calm down," Gajeel said in a slightly activated voice. Levy's head was on Gajeel's chest.

"O-okay f-fine..." she said as the covers flew over the two and then they were lying down.

"Great now we can all sleep..." Erza said as she laid her head down. But she should have chosen her word choice a little better. Gajeel had thrown a pillow in her direction and it hit her in the back of the head.

"Don't say things like that!" He yelled then lied back down next to Levy.

* * *

**Wendy**

* * *

'I still wonder what the others do right now...'

* * *

**Gray and Juvia**

* * *

"Juvia? Are you gonna wake up?" After she had fainted she still hadn't woken up. "Ugh..."

* * *

**Natsu and Lucy**

* * *

"That game went by quickly," the pink haired boy said as he hopped into bed.

"That's cause you fell asleep with your face in my neck," the blonde muttered as she climbed up next to him.

"I couldn't help it! You're so warm and comfy." He through his arm over her and pressed his forehead up to hers.

"Fine, I forgive you..." she tucked her face up to his chest and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Extra Long

**Heyooo! So as promised last week, the story with the most amount of votes would get an extra long chapter. And I only got one vote which was to have an extra long chapter of the one and only The Stick Game! So this chapter will be extra long compared to my other chapters. I'm planning on around 2,500 words but no promises that it won't be maybe a little higher. Anyway thank you guys for reading. It makes me so happy that you guys actually look forward to when I upload. I will be using an idea that was given to me in this chapter from **_**Dark Shining Light. **_**Also, I am sorry for all the romance. The last chapter had a bit too much of that but that was because I was rushing it BIG TIME! I was with my brother and his girlfriend and, as I said, didn't have much time to write. Also, I would like to have some suggestions on new people. I am going to make 1 or 2 chapters with a different group, suggestion from **_**ShiningMudkip25**_**. So I want to know who you want. I would prefer if they were from the main guild Fairy Tail, but it's really all up to you guys. I already have Mirajane, from **_**lucyloverlissanahater, **_**but** **she** **can't exactly play the game on her own now can she? Anyway, sorry for the long intro, I'll mark all these words off of the actual word count. Thank you for reading and Chow!**

* * *

**The Stick Game**

* * *

**How Levy's Punishment Went**

By the end of Levy's punishment, she was twichy and irritated. She couldn't go on any missions, couldn't read any books, and couldn't even use her magic. So as soon as it was done, she read about 20 chapter books. Went on three short solo missions and cooked about 10 boxes of food with instructions.

* * *

**At the Hotel**

* * *

_Our group of friends have just finished a mission. They were at their usual hotel and Erza insisted they have the same sleeping arrangement as they always have been using. _

"Hey guys, who's ready to play?" Natsu stated energetically as he sat down with Lucy at his side.

"It's not like we ever want to play, it has just become traditional ash-head," Gray snapped as he fell onto the couch with Juvia next to him.

"Well at least I'm not complaining now am I ice-princess?" The pinkett snapped back earning angry glances between the two.

"Well, now that were all here we can start!" Levy clapped her hands together and tilted her head making Gajeel blush behind her. (A/N Yes, I know I said I'd let up on the romance but just wait.)

"Wait, what about Erza-Chan?" Wendy asked, looking around for the one who started this whole thing.

"I am sorry for making you wait, I accidentally put the sticks in my bag that was at the bottom of all my bags. I had to unpack them all in order to find the sticks," Erza said as she walked into the room.

"Wait you went through all those!?" Lucy asked, stunned after realizing how many bags she had packed.

"Yes, it took a lot less time than usual believe it or not. Anyway lets get started." Erza lied down the sticks in front of everyone and each picked one up.

"Let the game, begin!" The well known unison tone rang through the room making a certain pinkett shiver, slight enough that no one would notice but it still happened. He had gotten the power.

'Finally, okay. Wendy tell us who you have a crush on. It's not like you could have been at the guild for this long and not gotten a crush.' Natsu thought, making Wendy stand up and shout to everyone.

"I have a confession to make! I have a crush on Romeo-Kun!" She yelled making some people laugh and others giggle saying "So you do have a crush on him."

'Okay, now ice-head I mean Gray. Get up and Ice-Make a statue of Juvia,' the Dragon Slayer knew this would freak Juvia out, sending Gray into what he thought would be _Ultimate Terror, _when really Gray didn't mind.

"Ice-Make, Statue!" Gray shouted and an Ice-Juvia appeared, making Juvia throw her arms around Gray and go into some random rant about how Juvia was the perfect person for Gray-Sama, and that her love rival could never take that away from her. Lucy rolled her eyes and returned to scanning the room.

'Okay, Luce I'm sorry about this but I'll look too suspicious if I don't. Summon Virgo and give her punishment,' Natsu thought while squeezing Lucy a little tighter before she got up.

"Gate of the Maiden I open the. Virgo!" Suddenly a girl with short pink hair and a maids outfit appeared.

"Punishment Princess?" Virgo asked as she pulled out some bricks that no one knew how she had gotten them.

"Yes, for once you are right with the punishment. Now, balance those bricks on your head," this entire time Lucy was sitting there screaming at herself to stop, that she didn't want Virgo to get hurt, nonetheless because of a stupid game.

'Natsu, it's you!' She thought as a last stitch effort to save her spirit. She felt the power flow through her. She never thought that it would be him, but no one else would do this to her and her spirit.

'Lucy, send Virgo back and be sure to apologize to her later!' And Virgo was sent back through the gate, she then sat back down next to Natsu and searched the room for people who weren't or hadn't been in action.

'Gajeel, go pick up Juvia princess style and talk to her how you wish you could talk to Levy,' Gajeel got up and walked over to Juvia, prying her off of Gray.

"Thank you!" Gray gasped for air, then realized what was happening. "HEY! Get your hands off her!" He shouted, to no avail as Gajeel carried her off and started muttering things that no one could make out.

'Now, I'm kinda curious what Natsu's reaction would be if... Gray, come over here and confess your feelings to Juvia to me...' Lucy thought, a little nervous, but hoping Natsu wouldn't let that happen. Gray walked over to Lucy and grabbed her hand, making her blush.

"Keep your cold hands off her!" Natsu screamed as he slapped Gray's hand away and hugged Lucy close like she would melt away if he didn't. Soon he felt his shirt getting wet and he looked down to see that his Lucy was replaced by an Ice-Lucy and her and Gray were halfway across the room.

"Give her back right now!" Natsu yelled from where he was, getting up a bit to go and deck Gray in the face. Lucy felt the power drain from her.

'Of course when all the orders stop, it's the one that just got interacted with.' Wendy thought as she felt some evil thoughts come to mind. 'Natsu, stop freaking out and treat Levy as if she's Lucy,' was her first order towards the group.

Natsu stopped and headed over to Levy who was staring at Gajeel, her mouth hung open. The pinkett sat down and cuddled up to Levy, hugging her close.

"Hey! Natsu get off me!" Levy shouted, trying to pry Natsu off of her, "Let me go!"

"But your so warm and cuddly!" Was all Natsu would reply before hugging her closer.

'Tehehe, okay now Happy, go hit on Erza,' the small exceed rose and walked over to Erza hiding a fish behind his back.

"Erza, would you like a fish!?" Happy said excitedly as he held out the fish to her.

"Umm, sure? I see no reason why I should not-" was her only response before happy shoved the fish in her mouth and cuddled up to her lap.

'This is amazing! Okay now Gajeel, go try and take Lucy away from Gray,' Gajeel hopped up, leaving a mortified Juvia on a chair and walked over to Lucy.

"Oh no, go awa- Put me down right now!" Lucy screamed as Gajeel picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ay! Give her back right now!" Gray attempted to pull her off of Gajeel's shoulders, but his hands were slapped away multiple times.

"Why me!" The kidnapped blonde sobbed onto Gajeel's shoulder.

'Tehehe, Lucy, go along with it!' Wendy thought making the girl be quiet and just sit there agrivated. Wendy felt the power drain from her.

'No one else would forget to make themselves do something and make everyone around them be in action,' Erza thought after spitting the fish out of her mouth. 'Now, Natsu, loosen your grip on Levy, I think you're about to smother her to death. Gajeel, stop slapping Gray's hands, I think they'll shatter if you keep that up.' Soon, Levy was gasping for air and Gajeel and Gray were in a Lucy tug-of-war.

"Kyaaaa! Knock it off! That hurts!" Lucy screamed as she felt like she was going to get ripped in half.

"No! You're mine!" Gray shouted pulling harder.

"Why. Would. You. Hug. So. Tight!" Levy said between gaspes.

"You're cuddly, I told you already," Natsu said nuzzling his face into her neck making the poor short girl cringe.

"Stop!"

"Love-Rival stole Gray-Sama. Love-Rival has made Gray-Sama forget about Juvia-Chan. Love-Rival will die soon though. Yes Love-Rival will soon be ripped in half!" Juvia muttered to herself.

'Shit, I've made all hell break loose. Okay, Happy, go save Lucy. Natsu, stop cuddling Levy, Gray go comfort Juvia, and Gajeel, go save Levy.' Erza thought, thinking this would sort things out.

Happy hopped off of Erza's lap and flew over Lucy, wrapping his tail around her as he passed. He pulled her out of the grasp of the two boys, who immediately went over to there girls. Gray sat there and stroked Juvia's hair, trying to get her to stop muttering about murdering Lucy. Gajeel went and pummeled Natsu. And Erza felt the power leave her.

'I knew that when order would be restored it would be Erza,' Gray thought. 'Juvia, stop muttering to yourself. And Erza... hmmm go "help" Natsu,' Juvia stopped muttering, making Gray be able to stop petting her. Erza got up and marched over to Natsu, requiping into a nurses outfit as she did.

"I told you to not mess with Gajeel. Don't you remember what happened last time!?" She said as she bandaged his wounds.

'Does this thing not get sarcasm? Ugh anyway, Happy, let Lucy down,' he thought, recognizing the girl that was flying looking like she was going to rip the cat's head off. Lucy started to fall from near the ceiling. 'Shit,' he jumped from where he was and went to try to catch the falling girl, but was too late.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, using himself as a landing mat.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" Lucy asked, hopping up and trying to help the practically mummified boy up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, the bandages made you hit less hard," He muttered, glaring at Erza who had already started to fix the bandages that were damaged during the save.

"Stop!" The boy yelled, burning the pieces of cloth away.

"Natsu! Now I have to restart!" The red head yelled as she began to wrap his legs.

"No!" Natsu ran off screaming.

"Get back here!" Erza screamed as she chased after him.

'Hehe, take that flame-brain. Okay, now Levy, go flirt with Natsu and Erza go back to normal.' Erza requiped back into her pajamas and Levy hopped up from the over protective Gajeel and ran over to a heavy breathing Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, have you ever read the book-"

"Nope," Natsu cut her off right there, "I don't read books. I've only read one and that was a picture book of a Dragon that Igneel gave to me when I was little. He accidentally burnt it when we were training one day."

"Well umm," all the flirting lines Levy knew involved books so she was stumped.

'Okay, this is pitiful, Levy go back to where you were before. And Happy, come down from the roof!" Gray thought, not knowing what to do. He felt the power drain from him.

'This is what you get for just standing around Gray,' Happy thought, 'Now! Wendy, go get Natsu some water, the poor guy looks like he's about to die, and Lucy, call me **Matser Happy **for the rest of the game!' Wendy scurried out of the room to get Natsu some water.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"What Master Happy- wait what!' Lucy hit her head on the table then felt the power flow through her.

'Stupid cat! Now, Master Happy, wait even in my head! Damnit. Okay, anyway, Master Happy, you have to stay on Erza's shoulder for 20 minutes! Wow, that's really the best you could come up with head? Great.' Happy hopped up on Erza's shoulder and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked the small exceed.

"I don't know. But I know I can't get off."

"Oh, okay then." The red head replied, knowing it was the games doing.

(A/N okay this is starting to get hard to come up with things so bare with me for this last 1,048, words...)

'Okay, I think I can work with this. Erza, start hopping around the room like a rabbit. And Gray, after Natsu is done drinking his water, go have a conversation with him,' Wendy walked back into the room with a jug of water which Natsu chugged down. Gray then walked over and started to talk casually to Natsu. Erza on the other hand was hopping around the room like a maniac, while Happy held on for dear life.

"So, what was Igneel like?" Gray asked Natsu, making the Dragon Slayer look confused but answered happily.

'Okay, I need to do something now, umm, go talk to Levy about books,' Lucy walked over to Levy, who was trying to convince Gajeel to read some more of her books cause he liked the one so much.

"Why should I if I already have read one?" Was his response and that's all Levy could get out of him.

'Alright, now Gajeel, agree to reading a book!' Lucy thought with an aggravated sound in her voice.

"Fine, I'll read another one of your crummy books," was his response, then Lucy felt the power drain from her.

'Of course it was Bunny Girl. Okay, now it's time to turn up the heat. Natsu, get mad at Gray during your conversation. Levy, get in an argument with Lucy about one of your books. Erza, you know what you're fine and Juvia, go latch onto Gray while he's fighting Natsu,' and soon everyone was in action. Natsu and Gray were standing head and head ready to rip each others throat out. Lucy and Levy were screaming about how one romance novel was better than the rest. And Juvia was clinging to Gray for dear life.

"Gehehehehe," Gajeel laughed aloud, realizing that he would probably lose the power cause of it. Sure enough, Levy guessed it.

'Seriously Gajeel? You had to force Me and Lucy to fight? Levy, agree with Lucy that her book is the superior Romance Novel. Natsu, apologize to Gray, and Happy, apply your wings so you can keep up a little better.' Levy thought. Everyone responded and then the room fell silent besides Erza's clattering of armor as she hopped around the room.

'Let's finish this game already. Erza you can be normal again but you now see every area, space, object and person, as Jellal.' Erza stopped bouncing around the room, but immediately fell on her rearend.

"Gyah!" Was all she could yell before she started to back up and scream again before yelling, "I GIVE UP! JUST GET ALL THE JELLALS AWAY!" All the Jellals turned back to what they were. She had almost passed out due to too many Jellals.

"Huddle up!" Levy shouted, gesturing for Gray Natsu and Juvia to come over.

"What should we make her do?" Natsu asked, maniacally grinning.

"I think we should give her the bad haircut, I'm telling you it's a good idea!" Gray said, earning a hit upside the head from Gajeel.

"What if we made her have to requip and be stuck in it?" Lucy suggested putting a finger up to her chin.

"Why make her requip, what she's wearing now is perfect!" Gajeel said followed by his signature laugh.

"I think that might work!" Levy said then turned to Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, your punishment is, that you can't requip for a whole week starting now!" Which was followed by a shrug from Erza who then got up and took Happy off her shoulder.

"Wait what?" Natsu yelled, thinking that it was a master plan.

"I've been in much worse situations, this will be nothing," Was her only response.

* * *

**Later In Bed**

* * *

**Wendy**

'I should really ask them what they do at this time.'

**Gray and Juvia**

**"**Juvia?"

"Yes Gray-Sama!"

"You know the game is over right?"

"Juvia doesn't care Gray-Sama, Juvia will stay by Gray-Sama's side forever!"

**Erza, Levy, and Gajeel**

"You know I really thought we had you Erza," Levy said as she climbed under the covers.

"Yeah, I mean your stuck in the same clothes for a week, even I would have trouble with that," Gajeel said as he plopped his head onto his pillow.

"You know all of our big fights and stuff? Underneath my armor I always have these pajamas on. So really this is nothing," Erza said as she cuddled up to her pillow and fell asleep.

**Natsu and Lucy**

"You know I really didn't think Erza would care no matter what punishment we gave her," Natsu said as he climbed under the covers next to Lucy.

"Yeah, but wait a second, what was with that whole thing with Levy earlier!" Lucy said as she sat up and crossed her arms.

"Oh, that was part of the game I swear. Besides, she has metal head," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry I would never do that to you on purpose,"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I actually went about 600 words over my mark but eh, oh well. You guys just get extra extra long XD also, I'm sorry I hadn't gotten some of your reviews. I will get Jellal and Carla in here soon but I wanted to have one more chapter with my main peeps. Also, I may have to space out when I have my other groups. Thank you guys for your continuing support though. As I read through those reviews, I literally started to cry tears of joy. Thank you guys so much! Anyway please leave a review and tell me some more people. Thanks for reading and Chow!**


	8. Chapter 8, First Computer Written Story

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic written on a computer! And so I thought it would only be fitting to make it my most popular story. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter of The Stick Game! Also, I am a limited imagination person so please send me ideas for commands as well as what you think please. I will be doing a Fairy Tail group this time, but it will not have my normal group. This will include Mirajane, Cana, Gildarts, Laxus, Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Romeo, Jellal, Carla, Lily, and Lissana. Warning, I do not know Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen too well and, as you can tell, am a Nalu fan so Lissana will not be a bitch, but she may not seem right… anyway I'll just let you read and find out! Sorry for the long intro, I hope you enjoy and Chow!**

The Stick Game

How Erza's Punishment Went

_Erza had thought her punishment would be easy because she wore her pajamas all the time. She was dreadfully wrong. She couldn't shower all week, and none of the guild took her seriously. Whenever she tried to stop people from fighting or acting up, they would simply look at her, laugh a little, and then go back to what they were doing previously. By the time her punishment was up, she was ready for revenge. _(A/N which you will have to wait for the next chapter to see.)

At the Guild

"So, I heard Erza's punishment finished yesterday," Cana tried to strike a conversation with the odd group of people who had ended up in the guild.

"Yeah, in fact she dragged out everyone on a mission just a few hours ago, muttering something about revenge," Mirajane said in her usual peppy voice making the others cringe a little.

"Wait, so Wendy isn't coming today?" Romeo questioned, with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Oh? Does someone have a crush on the little girl?" Bixlow questioned, his puppets mimicking him saying "Crush! Crush!"

"No I don't!" the young boy stood up, knocking his stool over in the process.

"Really? Cause by the way you're acting, you seem like you're a little over protective about this," Gildarts chuckled off to the side.

"He's right you know. If you wanted to actually convince us, you would have kept a calm head and simply replied with a 'No' instead of freaking out like you did. I know that's what Gajeel would have done," Lily joined the teasing, nodding his head at the thought of his partner in this situation.

"So you have a crush on Wendy huh? Well then I must tell you that with Wendy not having any actual blood related family that she knows of, I am technically her guardian, which means that you need my consent to date her!" Carla sat there with a grimace on her face, staring coldly at the tomato red boy.

"I already said I don't have a crush on her!" he shouted again, turning into Erza's hair.

"You just confirmed our suspicions dude," Laxus shouted from the second floor, "if you would have taken the cats advice, you would seem like you were more offended by the fact that we thought you liked her. But now you just proved that you like her by saying the same thing twice."

"Are you saying that Wendy isn't good enough for you!?" Carla shouted, thinking that is what Romeo was thinking, "Because if one of you is not good enough for the other, it is certainly not her!" Carla crossed her arms and turned away, feeling that if she looked at him for another second, he would no longer have a face.

"No! That's not it at all! I think Wendy is awesome! She is probably one of the nicest girls in the guild and she cares for everyone. Not to mention she is extremely trust worthy and is an amazing fighter!" Romeo exclaimed, trying to calm the cat down and get her to like him again so he would at least have a chance with the girl he liked, though he would never admit it to this group of buffoons.

"Face it kid, you like her," Freed said, as he took a sip of water.

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Cana joined.

"Nu-Hu"

"If not, then why would you have gone on about her so much?" Evergreen said as she pushed her glasses up a bit.

"Cause I think she is an awesome girl! Plus she is the closest one to my age in this guild!"

"All the more reason for you to like her. Just be a man and confess. Confessions are manly!" Elfman yelled from the bar next to Lissana who was giggling this entire time, which went unnoticed.

"There is nothing to confess," Romeo muttered as he picked up the stool and sat back down.

"Really? You at your age, if you were to tell her how you felt, and she rejected you, it wouldn't do anything to hurt your friendship. It didn't with me and Natsu," Lissana chimed in, now out of her giggling fest.

"Really!?" Romeo looked hopefully at her, grinning a smile much like Natsu's, just smaller.

"Hah! See? He does like her!" Gildarts laughed, no longer even trying to get the boy to admit.

"What's this about?" a blue haired mage asked as he walked into the guild.

"Jellal? How and why are you here?" Mirajane asked stunned.

"I have my ways and reasons. One of them involving a certain red haired mage. Is Erza around?" he questioned, looking around a bit.

"She's off on a mission with Natsu and the rest," Lissana answered making the mage look sad that his efforts were for nothing.

"Oh… Oh well. So anyway, what is this about? Who likes who here?" the criminal asked, trying to change the topic.

"We think Romeo-Chan has a crush on Wendy-Chan!" Mirajane said as she placed both hands to her cheeks and shook her head violently trying to shake away the young love images that were flashing threw her head, along with the blush that came with them.

"I do not!" Romeo returned to his tomato red state making Jellal just smirk.

Meanwhile on a Mission with the Rest of the Group

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Wendy was sneezing like crazy for unknown reasons.

"Wendy! Are you okay!" Lucy asked as she handed the girl a tissue.

"Are you getting motion sick!" Natsu asked as he was about to throw up in the soft lap that was Lucy's.

"Baka! If she was getting motion sick she would be in the state your in!" Erza stated then punched him in the stomach to knock him out.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Wendy continued sneezing violently.

Back at the Guild

"Okay then. How about we give the poor boy a break and play a game?" the blue haired mage asked as he pulled out a bag of sticks from his pocket.

"Is that-" Cana started only to be cut off.

"The Stick Game. Erza gave me a set. Something about not getting board or something along those lines. You guys up for it?" Jellal asked glancing around the room as if challenging the others.

"Refusing would not be manly!" Elfman shot up, knocking his beer over in the process.

"Sure!" Romeo was ready to do anything to get off the topic of Wendy.

"Sounds like fun," Evergreen said as she came over and sat next to the others ready to play.

"I'm down!" Laxus shouted as he jumped off the railing. The others just nodded in agreement and walked over to join the others.

"Alright then!" Jellal laid the sticks down on the bar counter. Everyone took a stick and all recited a famous line.

"Let the game, begin!"

Romeo felt the power flow through him. 'Heh, payback time jerks! Let's start off with you Gildarts! Go snuggle your daughter like you would if she was six years old!' Romeo sat at his stool, almost laughing when Gildarts stood up and picked Cana up by the hips and started tossing her up in the air.

"Who's my precious little girl! You are! Yes you are!" the grown man yelled as he tossed her up in the air like you would with a small child.

"Dad! Put me down! Knock it off!" the brunette shouted, pounding on his shoulders every time she came down.

Romeo couldn't hold it back anymore, along with everyone else. They all burst out laughing. Some fell over and rolled on the floor.

"Oi! Knock it off and let me finish my beer!" Cana shouted turning red from her father's actions.

Romeo had just gone out of his laughing fest and decided it was time for the next order. 'Okay okay, now Mirajane, go into the back, transform into Erza and come back out,' Mira got up and walked into the back area and transformed into Erza, with her dress that she wore when the reporter of "The Weekly Sorcerer" came for the first time.

"J-Jellal" she said as she came back acting shocked and trying to imitate Erza's voice.

'I don't remember ordering her to act like her… oh well lets just see how this plays out.'

"E-Erza! When did you get back!?" Jellal practically yelled, standing up and knocking his stool over.

"About 20 seconds ago. Why are you here!?" Mirajane was putting up the act so well that even Romeo started to believe it was her.

"Why does everyone ask that!? And why didn't you come in through the… Mirajane. Why are you Erza?" He caught on immediately after he thought about how she always came through the front.

"Awww, you already figured it out," the white haired mage crossed her arms a little upset by his realization, but remaining in her Erza form.

"Of course I did, I know her well enough to know that she never comes in through the back. She always uses the front. Anyway, get out of her form now please… your kind of freaking me out…" The blue haired mage lifted his seat back up and sat down. He then glanced around the room for suspicious behavior.

"Can't, I turned into her against my will. I think it has something to do with the game," she replied, after trying to turn back of course.

'Well that was interesting… anyhow, Elfman, pick up Lissana and run around the room with her on your shoulders,' the game commander at the moment thought, sending Lissana into a screaming fit as Elfman LITTERALY threw her on top of his shoulders. They then giggled and ran around the room laughing.

Romeo felt the power drain from him.

'Of course all these childish prank type orders are from a kid,' Evergreen thought, pulling her fan up to her face to hide the blush that was forming on her face from looking at Elfman and his sister. 'Now, little mister Romeo, it's time to tell us the truth. Confess whether or not you like Wendy,'

Romeo stood up on the table and cupped his hands to his mouth, "I have a crush on Wendy Marvell!" shouted said boy sending everyone into a laughing fit. Laxus chuckled and cupped his hands like Romeo.

"We kind of knew that!" the second generation Dragon Slayer shouted back, making the boy grow into such a shade of red that his face could beat Erza's hair any day of the week.

'Now, Freed, make some runes around the guild that swap everyone's gender!' Evergreen knew this was maniacal and that she too would change into a boy, but she didn't care.

Freed ran outside the guild and started writing runes as quickly as his hands would let him. Soon everyone was the opposite gender, Elfman, or Elfwoman collapsed under the pressure of his now brother over him. He was now small and fragile looking, while the used to be girl on top of him, was muscular and buffed up. Laxus was still as scary looking as always. He looked like a blonde haired version of Erza with a scar over her eye and really baggy clothing. Freed now looked the exact same as before, now just with more womanly features. The same went for Bixlow, and his puppets. Evergreen however looked like a hunky hero from a story book. Her fairy costume was ripped to shreds due to her fast growth and looked like Elfman, just prettier. Cana now had a set of biceps and short scruffy brown hair while Gildarts looked like an orange haired Mavis. Mirajane was now a girl version of Erza who looked like Laxus just with red hair and no scar. The biggest change happened to Romeo and Jellal however. Jellal looked like Lucy, only with blue and longer hair, and Romeo looked like Wendy just with black hair instead of blue. Everyone looked around and began laughing there heads off.

"Well these are new…" Laxus said as he looked at his chest.

"Yeah, it's called being a girl. You wont get used to it," Lissana explained to him, making the boy frown at her words.

"Great," was all he replied.

"Heh," Cana chuckled at her dad, "Looks like I'm now the man of the family."

"Yeah, but I'm still the strongest," her father replied, smirking at his daughter who just snickered and took another swig of beer.

"You wanna go old man?" She challenged, hitting her newly bulk chest with a sense of humor in her voice.

"Nah, I'm not going to hit a girl, none the less my daughter," he turned away, but not before grabbing the drink in her hand and finishing it himself to stop her from drinking. This failed miserably as she just turned and grabbed a barrel.

"But I'm no longer a girl, nor your daughter." She smirked, knowing that she had won this battle.

"If that is so, then you should be a gentleman and not hit a lady," Gildarts responded, making his daughter gawk at what her father had said.

"Can someone help me out of this!?" Elfman screamed from under the large pile of clothes that were now 10x his size.

Evergreen burst into laughter. Never had Elfman asked for help with something so frivolous. "You may want to rethink that. You're a girl now remember? You now have… you know,"

"I do!? Where!?" Elfman yelled from under the dark clothes which let in no light at all.

"You idiot. Where else would they be!?" She asked, kicking the lump of clothes, which sadly buffered the hit.

Mirajane sat off to the side. She thought everyone looked ridiculous, not counting Laxus of course. She then realized that she was still Erza, so she went to look in the mirror that was in the back of the bar. She got there and burst into a laughing fit. She looked like Laxus, just with red hair and no scar. "I look kind of sexy like this,"

"Dude you look like a chick!" Bixlow shouted at his comrade with his puppets copying with "Chick! Chick!"

"No dip Hamolton," Freed replied, laughing, (A/N Hamolton is the equivalent of Sherlock).

"R-Romeo! What happened!?" Jellal shouted, looking down at his new found chest.

"I-I don't know!" Romeo ran over to a mirror and looked into it. He practically screamed when he saw that he was Wendy with black hair. He looked down at his new found chest and poked it. 'Why do I like this girl again?' He blushed at the thought.

'Okay, time to have a little fun with this. Romeo, act like what you see Wendy as," Evergreen thought.

Romeo went away from the mirror and was acting like a prettified Wendy and walking up to the others saying "Can I help you with anything?" or "Are you hurt? Let me heal you!" then we would hold his hands out and summon fire in them which burned a blue color.

"Dude! You're gonna burn the clothes and me with that! Knock it off!" Elfman screamed from under the large mound of cloth.

"But your hurt!" Romeo replied in a high pitched voice, making everyone laugh their heads off.

Evergreen felt the power flow out of her.

'So it was her… I was just guessing. Okay then,' Jellal thought, looking around the room. 'Cana, go hop on your dad's back and don't let go until he says "Uncle"'

Cana ran over and hopped on her small girl fathers back and clung to his back for dear life. They fell over, Cana still latched to his back, and him screaming for her to get off of him.

"You have to say the magic word daddy!" She yelled in a drunken, very low, groggy voice, sending shivers down the man's spine.

"And that word is?" he begged, wanting to be able to breathe again.

"I ain't tellin!" She shouted in his ear, making him cringe in pain.

'Ah, Father Daughter love, It's such a weird sight. Anyway, Lissana, Transform into you're cheetah take-over and run around the room at top speed,'

Lissana turned into what looked like a very fat house cat and began to sprint as fast as she could. As she was running she ran into the heap of clothes, also known as Elfman. She jumped over with expert skill, almost award winning. Freed who was watching from close by slowly clapped in utter amazement.

'Wow… I did not expect her to look like that nor did I expect that much experience… okay then… I think it's time we bring this game to an end. Evergreen, go help Elfman out of his mound of clothing.'

Evergreen began to walk over to Elfman and Romeo, who was still trying to "heal" Elfman with his fire. Evergreen slowly lifted up the cloth, not caring that Elfman was a naked girl, and slowly revealed a leg, then another leg. Romeo was blushing furiously, he did not want, nor need to see this at his age. But due to his order he couldn't look away. Evergreen started to lift the cloth more and more and Romeo couldn't take it anymore.

"I QUIT! I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT! JUST DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO LOOK AT THAT!" Romeo screamed, making everyone turn back to normal, and leaving evil smirks on everyone's faces.

"Huddle up everyone," the dark magic mage shouted, making everyone come into a huddle, smirks plastered across all their faces.

"So what are we going to make him do?" Freed asked, happy to be back to his original gender.

"What if we made him have to wash the dishes for a week!" Mirajane pleaded, hating the thought of how she always had to do them and no one helped her.

"I think that's more a personal problem…" Lily said, sweat dropping at her innocentness.

"What if we made him wear his hair in ponytails like Wendy does for a week!" Carla said, her face probably looking the most demonic out of them all.

"That's not a half bad idea. We could get him a wig and everything!" Lissana went into 'kawaii-desu' mode and was overjoyed at the thought.

"I think that will be perfect for the little rascal," Gildarts joined, grinning evilly at the boy.

"Alright then," Jellal turned to face the scared boy, " Your punishment will be that you have to wear a wig that has the same type of ponytails that Wendy has for a week."

Romeo looked stunned then faked a groan and walked out of the guild. He didn't think this would be too bad. He only has to wear a wig right? Wrong.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Want more chapters with this group? Tell me please. Also, I have a couple things to tell you guys. So, one, please give me some ideas on what to use for orders… it's getting kinda hard to come up with original stuff. Also, if you guys have been wondering if there was a way to play this game in real life, I have found a way. If you go to my Facebook page: Zadel Tales, I will be posting what the rules of the stick game are. Then in the comments below, you will put your name and I will randomly pick one of you to have the power. You will send me a message privately with your orders for the others. If they guess that it's you in another separate message, I will inform you and you will become a normal player again. When you send me the message saying your order, I will post it in the comments section of the rules for that day. I will be playing once a day, so be on your toes for when I post the rules. We will need at least 4 people to participate. I am hoping that this will actually help us bond and get to know each other better. So if you want to play, I will be posting one on Monday to start it off. Also I am sorry that this and all my other chapters are so late. I have been busy all week what with getting back from cali and all my friends wanting to see me. I'm even typing this right now next to a friend with whom I am spending the night with. Anyway, sorry for the long out-tro, just to go over things again, please give me ideas, like my page on Facebook to play, and sorry for the lateness. Also **_**roxy la-sexy **_**helped me out with this chapter a little so go check her out. Anyway, thanks for reading and Chow!**


	9. Chapter 9 Starting Than Leaving

**May I just start with HOLY CRAP! I asked for suggestions with a poll and you guys reviewed that thing like it was your job! Thank you guys so much! You have no idea how much it means to me that you like my writing so much! Out of all the suggestions that I got, I have come up with new inspiration for more chapters so hopefully I will be able to continue for a while, as long as school doesn't get in the way. Yet again though, THANK YOU! I will be using a suggestion from **"_**Dark Shining Light"**_ **for this chapter that is having couples. Now I'm not going to go into detail on this cause that would spoil my plan for it but trust me, this will most likely be pretty funny. Yet again, thank you guys for reading, I hope you like the story and Chow!**

* * *

The Stick Game

_The gang has just finished a non-existent mission, meaning that the customer had cancelled the need for them to come after they had already set off on their way. So now they were staying in a hotel room, with the normal group… plus 3. Jellal, Romeo, and Charela, who decided to tag along this time and see how they did their missions. So now, they all were sitting in the living room, with 2 extra roll out beds off to the side._

"Alright, so this time, we are going to try a new version of '_The Stick Game'_ that I picked up at a random game store yesterday. Is everyone okay with that decision?" Erza questioned, holding a small bag labeled "_Partner TSG." _Everyone murmured in agreement, knowing it was a better idea to not argue with the red head.

"Great! Now, the way the pairings will be decided is by us all drawing a stick, and once everyone has picked one, they will receive a telepathic communication with a random person in the room. They will have to decide on the actions people take together, if they cannot agree however on an action without breaking into an argument, it is immediate disqualification and that pair will have to face punishment together. Other than those rules, it's the same old game we are used to. You give up, the rest of the group decides what the punishment you get is, and your partner is off the hook. Is everybody ready?"

At this point, no one was paying attention. They were all busy looking at the person they wanted as their partner, and discussing things through facial motions and hand gestures. The only one that showed any attention was Jellal, who was hoping to get Erza as his partner anyway.

"Considering there was no response, I'm going to take that as a yes. Okay everyone pick a stick," Erza announced, and everyone did as instructed, and started the game by saying the well known words, "Let the game, begin!"

'_Hello?' _Lucy thought, looking around the room for her partner.

'_No! Not love rival!' _Juvia thought after hearing Lucy's voice in her head.

'_I'm not your love rival! I have Natsu!' _ Lucy thought-shouted, making Juvia untension from across the room.

'_Good, because if Juvia found out you were going for her Gray-Sama while you were dating Natsu, we would have a large problem.'_

'_Yo! Who's my partner!' _Natsu thought, only to be greeted by the one voice he wished he wouldn't have heard.

'_Shit! I'm paired with you flame-brain!' _Gray thought in a very agitated voice and balled his fists, glaring at a lamp so the rest of the room didn't know who his partner was.

'_This is going to be difficult...' _Natsu thought, sighing and lying his head in Lucy's lap.

'_H-hello?' _Wendy thought, inwardly hoping she was paired with Romeo.

'_Oh! Hello Wendy! It's Erza,' _Said redhead thought, slightly sad but happy about her partner.

'_Let's do our best to work together Er-Chan okay?'_

'_Deal!'_

'_Yo! Who's my teammate?' _Romeo thought, hoping it was a certain bluenette in the room. Strangely enough, it was a bluenette, but not the one he was expecting.

'_Oh, hello Romeo-Kun. Odd that we are a pair is it not?' _Jellal thought, knowing that his chances of being paired with Erza were slim since the beginning.

'_Oh yeah! Totally!'_

'_Okay, who is my partner?' _Charla though, hoping it was anyone but-

'_Charla! Do you want a fish?' _Happy thought-shouted. He had either wanted Natsu, Lucy, or Charla.

'_No I don't want your fish! We need to be focused, therefore, we need to work together and have you __**NOT **__trying to flirt with me,' _She angrily thought, causing Happy to frown in disappointment.

'_Whatever you say, Charla!'_

"Now," Erza stated, making everyone's eyes fall on her, and not the random objects they were staring at to avoid making eye-contact with their partner. "We will draw sticks like usual to decide what group receives the power first."

Everyone reached in and took another stick, and Lucy and Juvia felt the power flow through them.

'_Alright Juvia, now we have to work together on this. Okay?' _Lucy asked, obviously worried that Juvia would make Gray kiss her or something.

'_Okay… but can Juvia at least have Gray-Sama kiss Juvia!?' _Juvia gave her most pleading thought-voice to the main concern her partner had.

'_No Juvia. If you do people will guess that you are the person and we will lose the power. Besides, if we do lose the power, someone is bound to say that to draw suspicion away from their partnership,' _Lucy explained, making Juvia gasp into her thoughts at the sudden realization.

'_Juvia sees now why she always got guessed when she would ask Gray-Sama to kiss her! Okay, what if we made Natsu have a bromance moment with Gray-Sama. That would draw suspicion away from both of us. Is Juvia incorrect on this?' _Lucy untensioned, happy that Juvia understood and didn't blow up at her for not allowing her to kiss the ice-make mage.

((A/N Warning: I kinda accidentally made Gray like a little girl in this but bare with me cause it's actually pretty freaking adorable.))

'_That's brilliant Juvia! Okay, Natsu and Gray, bromance moment, go!' _As soon as Lucy thought those words, due to the fact that Juvia suggested it and Lucy commanded it making it an agreement, Gray stood up, and walked over to Natsu, losing his clothes along the way.

"Natsu, I need some help," Gray spoke in a low, almost seductive voice.

"What with Ice-Princess?" Natsu got down on one knee like he was a knight in shining armor, pledging his allegiance to his kingdom.

"My chair isn't comfortable, can I sit in your lap instead?" Gray questioned, making the pinkette on the floor stand up and sit on the couch, leaning against an armrest.

"I don't see why not?" At that, Gray came and cuddled into Natsu's lap, laying his head on the dragon slayers shoulder and tucking his legs so they were on the couch.

_"That is adorable," _ Lucy thought, earning a nod from the girl crossed the room. _"Alright, time to do something with Romeo and Wendy. What if we had Wendy go sit on the floor and pretend to build a sand castle, and Romeo help her!?" _At this Juvia agreed and the two were on the floor patting air.

"_Awww! Juvia thinks this is even cuter! But not as cute as her Gray-Sama!"_

"_They are pretty adorable. Okay now-" _and Lucy and Juvia felt the power drain from them.

**Who got the power? Find out whenever I get around to writing again. Sorry about being a week late guys. I am going on a school trip this week, otherwise I would have gotter this out sooner, but I have been busy cleaning, packing, and getting homework in so I have barely had any time to write. So I get back Friday, and so I may be able to get some more stories out when I get back. Anyway, thank you guys for reading, I love you guys, and Chow!**


End file.
